


go to war, soldier, and don't come back

by Mossy_Bench



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossy_Bench/pseuds/Mossy_Bench
Summary: FN-2187 prepares for his first battle.





	go to war, soldier, and don't come back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



His helmet was pristine white. FN-2187 hesitated a moment before putting it over his head. He rattled with anticipation. Fear, almost.

He could hear the rest of his squad talking. Slip sounded the most thrilled, and FN-2187 tried to focus on that enthusiasm, hoping it would ground him and infect him.

It didn't. In fact, he felt worse. Now FN-2187 remembered other times Slip had been confident, only to fail miserably and draw Phasma's attention. He thought of his responsibility as their leader, even if none of them thought they needed him.

He grit his teeth.

It was just nerves.


End file.
